I Told You So
by kaos maker
Summary: A student tells her English teacher that her favourite movie is the Matrix. He says he prefers movies in which the events could actually happen. Bad move.


Here's a weird little something that I came up with. It's based on real events. Well, some bits are. Other parts are more... fictitious.

Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Jules sat in class, interestedly listening to her English teacher explain that the next unit of work the class would be doing was a film study. 

Everyone was excited at the prospect of it.

People were whispering to their friends about which movie they thought should be studied.

"Do you think if we keep pestering him, he'll let us do a Johnny Depp movie?"

"He said something about the _Horse Whisperer_. I really don't want to do that one."

"My vote's for _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_!"

"Honestly. Who calls their movie the 'Horse Whisperer' anyway? It sounds so stupid."

"I totally think we should do _Finding Neverland_. Or _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Those are so good."

"We should so watch the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_."

After clearing his throat rather loudly several times to get everyone's attention, the teacher – Mr Lansil – went on to explain about pre-production, production and post-production, followed by continuity.

"So in this huge chariot race, it's clear that the man who's whipping the horse has a bare wrist. However, for a fraction of a second, maybe one or two frames, you can see on his wrist a twenty-thousand dollar Rolex. So what's probably happened is that they've shot a part of the scene then gone off and had lunch or something, and when they come back to shoot some more, the actor's put his watch back on. That's an error in continuity. It's like when someone gets a bucket of water dumped over their head and they're bone-dry in the next scene."

Mr Lansil wrapped up what he was saying and began to ask students what their favourite movies were.

Many Johnny Depp movies got mentioned.

He pointed at Linda. "What's your favourite?"

"_The Chronicles of Riddick_."

"Any special reason it's your favourite?"

Linda shrugged. "I just like it heaps."

Jules put her hand up.

Mr Lansil saw her. "And Jules, what's yours?"

"_The Matrix_, Mr Lansil."

"Ah, the Matrix. Can't say I quite got it. Lots of people say the sequels were bad."

"Yeah, I think that the first movie was the best. I don't think that the other two were quite as good."

"Mmm. Well, I can't say that I like the Matrix movies. People flying in the air doing kung fu with one guy cloning himself into millions. I like 'real' movies. Ones where you can look at it and think that it could actually happen."

"But that's the thing, it could happen! The Matrix itself is a prison for our minds and it's like a virtual reality. It could be real! Anything's possible!"

Mr Lansil chuckled, and one of Jules' friends patted her on the back. "It was a nice try," she said.

Suddenly the three windows in the room shattered as three figures swung in.

Everyone started screaming and dived under their desks, including the teacher.

The room fell silent, and Jules could see the legs of the three people that had interrupted the lesson.

"We're looking for Jules," a voice stated clearly.

She slowly poked her head up above the desk and was shocked to see that the man who had spoken was Morpheus, accompanied by Neo and Trinity.

Jules stood up.

"You are coming with us," said Morpheus. He looked at Trinity, who then produced a mobile from somewhere, brought it to her ear and said, "Link, an exit." She listened for a moment then snapped the phone shut.

She looked at Neo and nodded.

He proceeded to fly out the window and into the distance.

The other two intruders walked over to the door.

"Come, Jules," Morpheus said.

Still dazed, she walked over to them and was about to follow them out into the hallway when she paused.

She turned around to see Mr Lansil's head sticking out from behind his desk.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I told you so," she said.

* * *

Just in case anyone reading this is a real stickler for disclaimers; I don't own Morpheus, Trinity or Neo. Glad I could make your day. :-) 


End file.
